1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to houseboats and powerboats. More particularly, this invention is directed to utilize electronic circuitry and controls, in combination with boat docking technology, that will allow a fully functional powerboat to be efficiently and functionally integrated into the stern of a houseboat. The powerboat will function as a stand-alone unit. When the powerboat is locked into the houseboat's stern docking station, and electronics connected, it will function as the drive and navigational component for the houseboat.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Major components that provide the foundation for fresh water recreation are: beaches; shore line accommodations, i.e. hotels, cottages, tents, etc.; docks and lake/river facilities; houseboats; leisure powerboats; fishing powerboats; and an ever increasing number of personal water crafts, i.e. jet skies. In the past there have been various attempts to combine houseboats, house trailers, automobiles, powerboats, and pontoon boats. Typically, these combinations have relied on mechanical control transfers to make the concept work. These mechanical transfers were complicated, bulky, cumbersome, reduced operating efficiency, required considerable maintenance, and prone to breakdowns.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,605,110, to Talbot, teaches a power boat which receives its mechanical power from one or more personal watercraft received in one or more bays in the aft portion of the power boat. Mechanical linkages are used to transfer control of the personal watercraft to the power boat. The throttle grip and the handlebars of the personal watercraft must be operated through this mechanical linkage to maneuver the power boat. U.S. Pat. No. 5,453,572, to Kobayashi et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,476,060, to Kobayashi, teach similar docking watercraft, where a small individual watercraft is received in the berthing area of a larger watercraft and used to power the larger watercraft, although operation of the larger watercraft is done from the individual watercraft. U.S. Pat. No. 3,347,201, to Szabo, teaches a boat having a covered compartment open at the aft end to receive one or more auxiliary craft. The auxiliary craft propulsion means may drive either the auxiliary craft on its own or may drive the main boat.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,659,546, to Miklos, teaches a motor boat propelled pontoon boat, where the motor boat is received into a U-shaped pontoon boat at the stern end of the pontoon boat and is used to power the combined pontoon and motor boats. U.S. Pat. No. 3,815,541, to Hansen, teaches a houseboat having a forward opening into which a relatively small power boat is received to provide power for the houseboat. The throttle of the power boat can be controlled from the houseboat using a mechanical linkage. The power boat steering wheel is locked at a fixed position. The power boat throttle setting controls the speed of the houseboat. Direction is controlled by a separate rudder system toward the rear of the houseboat.